Triple H
Triple H ist ein Wrestler, der bei der WGL unter Vertrag steht. Geschichte The Kliq vs. The Brothers of Destruction (Dezember 2011 - März 2012) Triple H feierte seine Rückkehr in die WGL während der ersten SmackDown-Show. Im Backstagebereich sah man ihn mit seinem besten Freund Shawn Michaels telefonieren. Als HHH auflegte, stand plötzlich sein alter Kliq-Freund Kevin Nash vor ihm. Bei Extreme Rules traten Triple H und Kevin Nash schließlich zu zweit auf, sie steckten hinter den dunklen Kuttenträgern, die seit 2 Wochen Kane terrorisierten und attackierten diesen inmitten des Ringes, was die Rückkehr des Undertakers nach sich zog. Nach den Attacken gegen Kane erläuterten Kevin Nash und Triple H ihre Gründe, warum sie dies taten. Kane beleidigte in einem früheren Tweet Scott Hall, einen der besten Freunde Nashs. Kanes Antwort ließ nicht lange auf sich warten und nur wenige Augenblicke später meldete sich Kane zu Wort und zeigte den auf einen Stuhl gefesselten Scott Hall. In der nächsten Woche wollten Kevin Nash und Triple H Rache für Sean Waltman, der aus dem Krankenhaus entführt wurde. Der SmackDown GM Mike Adamle teilte ihnen mit, dass Sean von einem Mann und dessen Bruder abgeholt wurde. Der Verdacht bestätigte sich bald und durch ein Telefonat stellte sich heraus, dass es sich um Kane und den Undertaker handelte. In der nächsten Show aus Kanada gab der King of Kings bekannt, dass sie sich den Brothers of Destruction geschlagen geben würden, um die Gesundheit von anderen Freunden nicht zu gefährden. Kane erschien auf dem Titan Tron und der Devils Favorite Demon gab bekannt, dass sie diese Aufgabe nicht akzeptieren würden. Es würde ein Match zwischen den beiden rivalisierenden Parteien stattfinden, bei dem Nash und Hunter ihren Freund retten könnten. Nach einem Angriff auf den Undertaker, der zwischenzeitlich zum Ring kam, nahmen Nash und Triple H das Match, zu Kanes Zufriedenheit, an. Bei dem emotionalen Aufeinandertreffen konnte sich Triple H und Kevin Nash durch den Eingriff des angeschlagenen Scott Hall durchsetzen. Dieser erschien mit einem Taser bewaffnet in der Halle und setzte damit Kane außer Gefecht, was Kevin Nash zur Jackknife Powerbomb gegen selbigen nutzte. In den Wochen vor dem Cyber Sunday 2012 kam es immer wieder zu verbalen und körperlichen Auseinandersetzungen und beim genannten PPV trafen die beiden Widersacher dann aufeinander, wobei die Fans für ein Infernomatch (eigentlich die Spezialität Kanes) stimmten. Überraschenderweise konnte Triple H siegreich zu bleiben und somit Kane vorerst in seine Schranken zu verweisen. Der Rücktritt vom Rücktritt und One-on-One with The Great One (März 2012 - Mai 2012) Bei SD #11 trat Triple H vor die Fans und bestätigte Gerüchte, dass er seine Wrestlingstiefel an den Nagel hängen und sich aus dem aktiven Betrieb zurückziehen wollte. Er führte an, dass er alles erreicht habe, was man erreichen kann – und dass es an der Zeit ist, Platz zu machen für andere Leute. Urplötzlich erschien Brock Lesnar in der Arena und korrigierte Hunter – denn Brock Lesnar hätte er nie 1 on 1 besiegen können. HHH wollte davon aber nichts wissen und verließ die Halle. Bei Smackdown #12 provozierte Lesnar Triple H immer weiter bis dieser zum Ring kam und nach einem weiteren Wortgefecht stand ein Cage-Match Lesnar vs. HHH für WrestleMania fest, welches The Game gewann. Nach Lesnar legte sich Triple H gleich in der nächsten Smackdown Show mit The Rock an. Sie provozierten sich über Wochen und der Höhepunkt war ein Sieg Triple H's gegen Sheamus, den er mit dem Rock Bottom, dem Finisher des People's Champ, auf die Matte brachte. Diese Konfrontation gipfelte in einem First Blood Match bei Lights Out, welches The Game nach einem Pedigree auf einen Stuhl gewinnen konnte. Der König stürzt sich selbst (Mai 2012 - Juni 2012) In der Woche vor SmackDown #16 kam heraus, dass Triple H seine Frau Stephanie McMahon mit der gealterten Ex-Diva Mae Young betrogen hatte. Dies führte zu viel Heat innerhalb der Company. Bei SD #16 selbst forderte The Rock ein Re-Match für den kommenden PPV King of the Ring. Bei SmackDown #18 mischte sich auch noch WGL Legende Ric Flair in die Auseinandersetzung ein, die Triple H mit einem Sieg beim PPV auch erfolgreich beendete. Jedoch sollte ihn die Vergangenheit schnell wieder einholen, denn nach dem Match wurde der King of Kings auf Grund seines Verhaltens durch den Bruder seiner Ex-Frau, Shane McMahon, gefeuert. The Game is Back (Juli 2012 - Present) Seit seiner Entlassung beim King of the Ring sah man nichts mehr von Triple H doch er kam beim Summerslam mit einem Knall zurück. Als sich Backstage CM Punk und Rey Mysterio unterhielten und der kleine Mexikaner dann zu seinem Auto gehen wollte, wurde er hinterrücks von Triple H attackiert und schwer verletzt. Die Entlassung hatte jedoch nach wie vor Bestand. Erst bei der Survivor Series 2012 feierte The Game sein offizielles Comeback an der Seite seines besten Kumpels Shawn Michaels. Die Beiden kamen zu ihrer alten DX Musik in die Halle und auch die Gestik passte dazu. Es war allen klar, nicht nur Triple H war zurück sondern die DX genauso! Bei Smackdown #25 stiegen die Beiden zum ersten Mal seit langem wieder gemeinsam in den Ring und besiegten gleich die amtierenden Tag Team Champions Randy Orton und Kane! Privatleben Noch keine Infos vorhanden. Gossip Noch keine Infos vorhanden. Errungene Erfolge * Hardcore Title Typische Aktionen *Spinebuster *Abdominal Stretch *Figure Four Leglock *Jumping Knee Drop *High Knee Eigenschaften Seine Stats wurden bislang nicht verändert, weil er von Haus aus einen OVR von über 92 hat - nur unter dieser Grenze sind Stat Updates aus der SHOPZONE überhaupt erlaubt. Kategorie:Superstars